A greeting card is widely utilized for: celebration of a birthday and entrance into a school; invitation to social gathering and a welcome/farewell party; announcement of opening of a shop and a change of address; and the like.
Then, the conventional greeting card generally includes a picture part and a message space part. The picture part simply has a mere two-dimensional picture (see, for example, Patent Document 1), thus resulting in a problem that a three-dimensional effect cannot be obtained. Moreover, the picture is printed, and hence is completely impossible for a person who receives the greeting card to change the layout of the picture.
In addition, the conventional greeting card is a card made of thin paper, and hence it is necessary in actuality to utilize a picture stand and the like in order to store or view the card.